Estranha lembrança
by Karen13
Summary: Dois momentos da vida de Minerva McGonagall... duas vezes que a Câmara Secreta foi aberta.


Estranha lembrança

Por Karen

A turma do sexto ano da Grifinória saiu apressada da sala de Transfiguração, ansiosos pelo almoço. Somente uma única aluna ficou para trás. Ela usava óculos quadrados e tinha cabelos negros presos em um rabo de cavalo. Segurava os livros como se fossem seu tesouro mais precioso, e esperava que o Professor Dumbledore a percebesse; ele estava arrumando sua mesa, guardando alguns pergaminhos amarelados em uma pasta de couro.

- Não vai almoçar, Srta. McGonagall? – o professor perguntou com um certo ar de riso, encarando a garota por cima dos óculos de meia-lua.

- Professor... – ela começou, rígida. – Eu gostaria de tirar algumas...

- Dúvidas? – o bruxo sorriu abertamente. – Claro, Srta. McGonagall, a senhorita é minha aluna mais dedicada nessa matéria, não é? E acho que em todas...

A garota se aproximou animada da mesa do professor, o broche de monitora balançando nas vestes. Ela realmente se orgulhava de ser a número um em todas as matérias. Mas a sua matéria preferida seria sempre Transfiguração, ministrada pelo Professor Albus Dumbledore.

Ela despejou todas as suas dúvidas e apontamentos para o professor, que a respondeu com a mesma paciência de sempre, enquanto caminhavam pelo corredor. Quando eles chegaram a uma bifurcação, o professor disse que já bastava e que ela fosse almoçar antes que recomeçassem as aulas da tarde. Foi quando os dois viram um menino enorme e peludo do terceiro ano, chorando em um canto. Minerva sabia quem era aquele menino: o nome dele era Rubeus Hagrid.

Minerva não esperava que o Professor Dumbledore agisse daquela maneira, mas depois lembrou que jamais o tinha visto ser rude com algum aluno. O bruxo se abaixou e tocou a cabeça peluda do menino, que não parava de chorar. Ele segurava alguma coisa na mão que Minerva achava que eram gravetos velhos.

- O que houve, Hagrid? – o professor perguntou com a voz lenta e macia.

O menino ergueu os olhos, que pareciam um rio, seu rosto banhado em lágrimas.

- P-p-professor... e-eles... quebraram... minha.. me expul... pulsaram. – ele mostrou os gravetos, e foi só aí que Minerva percebeu: tinham quebrado a varinha do menino. Ela sabia que ele tinha sido acusado de soltar um monstro no castelo (e todos sabiam que Hagrid adorava coisas grandes e peludas como ele). Uma garota tinha morrido. E corria um boato sobre a antiga lenda da Câmara Secreta.

O que Minerva não conseguia entender era como Hagrid poderia ter aberto a Câmara Secreta. Ela procurou na biblioteca e dizia-se que a Câmara tinha sido feita pelo próprio Salazar Slytherin, e somente um herdeiro dele conseguiria abri-la. Ninguém comentava – nem Dumbledore – mas estava óbvio que Hagrid era mestiço, provavelmente um meio-gigante, pelo tamanho dele (ele no terceiro ano era maior que Minerva, que tinha quase dezessete anos). E, além disso, ele pertencia a Grifinória...

- Eu sinto muito, Hagrid. – o professor dizia. – Eu tentei intervir por você, mas... foi impossível.

O menino assentiu, fungando. Ele mostrou a varinha ao professor.

- O se-senhor... poderia...?

Pela primeira vez, Minerva viu o olhar de derrota nos olhos azuis do Professor Dumbledore.

- Não posso, Hagrid... A sua varinha... não existe uma maneira de consertá-la.

O menino abaixou o rosto e voltou a chorar. Disse algumas palavras sem desencontradas sobre não ter para onde ir e seu pai ter morrido. Mesmo Minerva, que nunca tinha prestado muita atenção ao menino, ficou com pena. Ela nem conseguia imaginar ser expulsa de Hogwarts. Sair do castelo. Deixar de estudar. Não poder mais ser uma bruxa.

- Hagrid... Hagrid, eu vou encontrar uma maneira para que você fique aqui. Eu vou falar com o conselho, com o diretor Dippet... Confie em mim...

- Professor... – Minerva hesitou, mas não conseguia se refrear. – Professor, mas quem soltou o monstro então?

O professor olhou astutamente para a garota.

- Ora, Srta. McGonagall... a senhorita é uma moça inteligente. Não faz a menor idéia?

Foi quando um garoto alto e bonito do quinto ano, de olhos e cabelos negros, começou a rir, a apenas alguns metros deles. Minerva o conhecia das reuniões de monitores, ele era da Sonserina.

Tom Riddle cumprimentou Dumbledore com a cabeça. O bruxo não respondeu ao cumprimento, apenas estreitou os olhos para o garoto, e isso só fez Riddle rir mais.

E aquele riso deu calafrios em Minerva.

A mulher tremeu com o calafrio e fechou a janela da sala do diretor.

Ela olhou para Dumbledore. Ele parecia mais velho e cansado, e encarava as pontas dos dedos cruzados, com o pensamento longe. Hagrid ainda segurava uma galinha morta nas mãos, mas estava encolhido em um canto na sala. Por mais que fosse enorme, ele parecia menor, quase um menino, aquele menino de treze anos que chorava no corredor da escola.

A bruxa não sabia por que estava pensando naquelas lembranças tolas.

- Albus... – ela se adiantou à mesa do diretor. – Esses ataques... As mensagens na parede...

Hagrid fungou alto. Dumbledore o fitou com aquele mesmo olhar bondoso de cinqüenta anos atrás, mas não disse nada.

- A Câmara Secreta foi de fato reaberta. – o diretor disse por fim, com aquele olhar de derrota que poucas vezes Minerva tinha visto. – Hogwarts... não está mais segura.

- Mas... – ela não conseguiu se refrear e perguntou aquela mesma pergunta. – Albus, quem fez isso? Quem abriu a Câmara Secreta?

O diretor olhou astutamente para a mulher.

- Ora, Professora McGonagall... a senhora é uma mulher inteligente. Não faz a menor idéia?

Pela segunda vez, ela não respondeu. Ela sentiu um calafrio na espinha. Não era possível... Ele tinha sido destruído. Ele não estava mais ali entre eles.

Foi Hagrid quem respondeu, os olhos baixos. Minerva jamais tinha ouvido tanta amargura na voz do antigo colega.

- Foi ele. Foi o Tom.

FIM


End file.
